Buoy markers are very popular with boating and fishing enthusiast for the purpose of marking fishing spots, wrecks on the bottom of the gulf or ocean, dive sites, marking out race courses, ski courses, and to mark spots where articles were lost from boats and many more applications. Some buoy markers may be as simple as a gallon jug, a string and a weight, but these are not very efficient to use and sometimes drift off mark. Anchor lines have to be wound by hand around a jug and sometimes tangle. This does not work very well and does not last very long. It is therefore, desirable to provide a buoy marker that is easy to use, works well and will last for a long period of time.